Love Me More
by Starladoll86
Summary: A short story around one of my favorite Celine Dion songs. This takes place after Rachel walks back into the choir room announcing her suspension. Everyone finds out about Puck and Shelby then as well.


"I think this is a good time to call it quits for the night. Ladies, it was an honor to have you sing with us this past week and we look forward to Sectionals next week." Mr. Shue said to dismiss us from glee. I was ready to get out of the classroom and away from everyone's questions. Stuffing the ballot box was a stupid idea and having to tell the story five times to everyone was getting really old. I started to feel angrier rather than sad about missing Sectionals next week. What was I going to do for a whole week that wasn't wrapped around performing?

Everyone in the room was quietly gathering their stuff to head out except for Quinn. She just kept staring at Shelby as if she was the most hated person on the planet. Finn snapped me out of it then by holding his hand out to me, "I understand why you did that but you deserved what you got." What? I was trying to help his brother and all he could do was critique my methods again. "What exactly do you mean by that?" I stopped and pulled my hand out of his. He turned to face my with an exasperated look while everyone else in the room just looked at us waiting for the fight that would be coming soon. "I just mean that what you did was wrong and you were right to be punished." "How is it that every time I do something with good intentions that it still isn't good enough? Is everyone in this room out to get me?" I fell back into my seat crying and could almost hear the eye rolls the Troubletones were giving.

"Oh please Rachel, when have you ever tried to help anyone other than yourself? What about when you dated Jesse and lied to all of us about it, Run Joey Run, and kissing Puck to get even with Finn? All of those times were because Rachel wanted to do what Rachel wanted to do." Mercedes said coming to stand right in front of me with her arms folded. "You kissed Puck?" Shelby asked in a quiet voice. "Yes Shelby, your biological daughter dated Puck and has made out with him on several occasions." Quinn spoke as she stood up to come stand by my side. "So I have made some selfish mistakes but we all have." I replied standing up so I was look straight into Mercedes eyes. "None of us are even a fraction as selfish as you are." "Please, you were the one who broke this club apart because you couldn't stand to share a role with me. You are just as much of a diva as I am and trying to deny it is just making you look idiotic." I yelled back to her and saw the blood starting to boil in her eyes.

Brittany and Santana both had their arms wrapped around one of Mercedes' arms trying to hold her back from attacking me. "That is enough guys. We have all had our ups and downs with most of them happening in this room. Let us just move on and start over. Rachel we will miss you next week but this is how it is. Troubletones, we look forward to competing with you." Mr. Shue yelled out causing the fighting to stop. "Mr. Shue is right. We just need to part ways and may the best glee club win." Shelby said trying to move the girls out of the room. "Oh we plan to Shelby and then you will be able to get the hell out of her." Quinn yelled to Shelby's back causing her to slowing turn around. "You can't talk to me like that." "She is right Quinn. Shelby is a teacher. No matter what kind of history you have with her doesn't matter here." Mr. Shue told her coming over to pat her shoulder. "If she is a great teacher then how come she slept with one of her students?"

Everyone in the room hollered out a gasp. "Shelby, is this true?" Mr. Shue asked her with a slightly disgusted look on his face. Honestly, I wasn't that surprised that she would find some weight training buff or bookworm to help her pretend family fantasy come true. "It is true. It happened one time and I knew it was a mistake the second it happened." I wasn't surprised but I was still horrified. "Who was it? As your daughter I have the right to know who you were with here in my school." I yelled at her while I walked closer. She didn't say anything but just looked at me with tears in her eyes. I realized I wasn't going to get an answer out of her so I turned to look back at Quinn. "Quinn, please, who is it?" Somehow I felt I knew the answer in my gut but didn't want to think it or say it out loud. I didn't want it to be true. Tears started coming to my eyes as I feared the worst. Quinn opened her mouth to talk but there wasn't any sound so she took my hands in hers and turned so we were both facing Puck.

"Puck, is this true?" Shue asked him as everyone was now staring at him. "Yeah it is", he replied and I felt my knees go weak underneath me. How could this be happening? "Th-that is why you asked if he had kissed me. You have ruined my life. Please leave, I don't want you here to mess up more of my life." I told her with hate in my voice before I ran out the door.

I wasn't even sure where I was running to but I just had to get away from that room and everyone in there. Why did it have to be Noah? I know we aren't together anymore but he was still an ex-boyfriend who was still a close friend of mine. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, we were never going to be the enemies we were before glee. Thing had changed between us for the better. The Noah I knew now would never have purpose and wanted to believe it was all Shelby that did this. Even though he was just as guilty as Shelby in this situation, I wasn't mad at him. I can't remember a time that I was actually mad at him. He always made me want to scream but it was mostly out of irritation and not anger. What did that mean? There was music coming from the opposite hall that I was running and stopped in my tracks to listen. It was coming from the backstage door of the theater. I slowly walked through it to see all of the band members playing around.

"Is everything ok Rachel?" The drummer asked me as I walked out into the middle of the stage in a zombie like trance. "What was the song you were playing? It sounded familiar but different." I asked him back. "We are trying to turn sappy songs into rock songs to see how they sound. This one was Celine Dion's Because You Love Me." "I like that song. Do you think you could play a different one for me?" "Sure"

**Take me back in the arms I love  
>Need me like you did before<br>Touch me once again  
>And remember when<br>There was no one that you wanted more**

**Don't go, you know you will break my heart  
>She won't love you like I will<br>I'm the one who'll stay  
>When she walks away<br>And you know I'll be standing here still**

**I'll be waiting for you  
>Here inside my heart<br>I'm the one who wants to love you more  
>You will see I can give you<br>Everything you need  
>Let me be the one to love you more<strong>

**See me as if you never knew  
>Hold me so you can't let go<br>Just believe in me  
>I will make you see<br>All the things that your heart needs to know**

**I'll be waiting for you  
>Here inside my heart<br>I'm the one who wants to love you more  
>You will see I can give you<br>Everything you need  
>Let me be the one to love you more<strong>

**And some way all the love that we had can be saved  
>Whatever it takes we'll find a way<strong>

**I'll be waiting for you  
>Here inside my heart<br>I'm the one who wants to love you more  
>You will see I can give you<br>Everything you need  
>Let me be the one to love you more<strong>

I was into the song so much that I didn't realize that everyone from the choir room was standing against the back wall clapping as I brought my arms back down. Had I really kept all that emotion inside? Was the reason I was taking this so hard is because I am jealous of my own mother's relationships? There were so many questions that my head was starting to spin. I dropped to my knees holding my head in between my hands.

"Rachel, what was that?" I heard Puck ask as I looked up to see him walking up the right side of stairs. "I think we need to talk Rachel." Finn said as he was now walking up the left stair case. What was I going to do?

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I heard this song today on Pandora and thought it would fit the situation pretty well. I love Celine Dion and this song is one of the prettiest she has. It is meant to be a short story just that started as a small idea and wanted to write it down. Please let me know what you think about it! Thanks **


End file.
